You're Back
by svuFan9613
Summary: Olivia gets married and leaves New York completely. After 4 years she decides to come back, but why? Who will be there to help her on the road to recovery? Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson was out with her boyfriend of a year, Chas Ericson. They started seeing each other after a case where Chas helped out. He was a doctor and they met after he was the doctor of one of their vics. So he understood the crazy hours and the late nights. They were sitting at a nice italian restaurant. Olivia had just ordered fettuccine alfredo and Chas ordered chicken parmesan, with breadsticks and red wine.

They sit and talk about different things, that are happening in work. Olivia tells him about their most recent case where her partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler, beats up the perp for calling Olivia various names then trying to assault her.

"Baby you're so beautiful." Chas said into her ear as they waited for their food.

Olivia smiled and her face got brighter. "You are so handsome." She reaches her hand up to his cheek, and brings his face closer to her lips. Their kiss is filled with passion and love.

"I love you Olivia." He whispers. Olivia doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't love him. Or does she? She isn't sure.

She smiled and is about to open her mouth but the waiter brings over their food and saves her. They eat in a comfortable silence and make small talk.

Olivia and Chas finish their dinner and he pays for the bill and they start walking down the street. Its a warm August night so the air is warm and a nice breeze is flowing around them. "Liv, you wanna take a walk by the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." The restaurant was close to the beach, so they decided to walk there. Olivia slips off her black heels and walks barefoot, in her black dress. Chas admires her beauty, she has brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, tan skin from the warm summer, and her feminine features. He remembers what she looked like under him. They had sex once or twice but they didn't want their relationship to be based on just that, because they wanted to take things slow.

They are walking for a good ten minutes and Olivia sees a glass bottle. She looks at Chas who tells her to grab it. She runs over to where it is at and picks it up. "Babe, I think there is a note inside." She says popping off the cork. She finally gets the note out and opens up the slip of paper. 'Will you marry me?' is written on the paper as she reads it aloud. She turns around to see Chas on one knee with a little black box.

"Olivia, baby, you have made me the happiest man ever. I love waking up every morning to you, and going to sleep at night. You mean the world to me, and someday I want to have a couple little Olivias running around. Then we can be a family. Olivia will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." Olivia says and he slips the ring on her left hand. She jumps up and he catches her. Her legs wrap around his waist and he spins them around.

"Liv, I love you so much." He kisses her lips softly and sets her back on the ground.

"I love you too." Olivia said. Yes! She said it and Olivia did feel that way. She honestly loved him.

They started walking back to the car, and they held hands. Olivia couldn't help but look at the ring on her finger.

They finally got home and Chas had to work in about 2 hours down at the hospital. Olivia decided to go to sleep. She layed in bed for a while wondering about how their life would turn out.

Somehow her thoughts drifted to someone, Elliot. Olivia woke up the next morning, and was peppy and fresh. Which never really seemed to happen when she had to go to work. She loved her job, but she hated getting up and going. She hurried into the shower and washed her body and hair thoroughly.

Elliot picked Olivia up every morning, and she was ready when he got there. Elliot knocked on Olivias door, but there wasn't an answer. He used his key to open her door. He heard her walking around in her room. So he figured she must be ready to go. He walked up to her door and opened it.

Olivia got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in the towel. She walked into her bedroom naked she opened the door to her bathroom, and walked into her room. She went into her walk-in closet to find something to wear. She was walking out when she heard the door open.

Elliot and Olivia stopped dead in their tracks. Elliot looked at his partner, naked partner right in front of him. Olivia hurried and grabbed the nearest thing she could grab which was a tee shirt. She covered herself, while Elliot covered his eyes.

"El what are you doing?" Olivia asked as she put on her clothes. His eyes were still covered and his back was turned away.

"Are you decent yet?" Elliot asked avoiding her question.

"Yeah." Olivia said laughing a little bit. He uncovered his eyes and turned towards her. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I come and get you every morning. I knocked on your door a couple times, you didn't answer. So I thought you didn't hear me. Then I came in, heard you walking around and then you were.." Elliot trailed off as he noticed her left hand, more importantly, what was on it.

"Naked. I was naked Elliot." Olivia said noticing his gaze on her hand.

"What the hell is that Olivia?" Elliot asked, grabbing her hand and looking at the ring more closely. He knew she was with that schmuck, Chas. But he didn't think things were this serious. On the hand, Chas thought Elliot was a great guy. Always having Olivia's back and helping her out. He was glad that he could trust another man with his woman.

"Its a ring El. An engagement ring." Olivia said smiling. She was happy, now they could start a family and she could become a stay at home mom. It was her dream, the one she had almost every night.

Elliot's heart was broken. He loved Olivia, and if he would have just told her that, then he would be the one marrying her. He didn't like Chas, he thought he was better than Elliot. He wanted to kiss Olivia and make her break up with him. "Congrats Liv." He has been in love with Olivia since day one. When she walked into the precinct, she walked in like she owned it. Elliot loved her confidence, her way with the victims and he loved her in general.

"Thanks El." She said as she put on the rest of her makeup on and her hair in a cute ponytail.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct after they went to see a victim at Mercy General. It was a 12 year old girl, Amanda Lewis. She claims her uncle, Michael Brown raped her. Olivia had gotten through to her like most other victims. Her story had some holes, however Michael had an alibi. During the time of the crime he was working and his alibi checked out. He also hasn't seen his niece in over a year.

Munch and Fin were sitting at their desk catching up on some paper work. Olivia sat down at her desk, and Elliot went in to talk to Cragen. Olivia turned on her computer and started looking at all of the victims photos. Michael is right handed, and Olivia noticed on the victims pictures that the left hand is the one that strangled her and hand prints of a left hand were where she was smacked.

Olivia was about to tell Cragen when him and Elliot walked out. "Cap I have to tell you-" Olivia started but was cut off by him.

"I know Liv. Congratulations. Tell Chas I am very happy for you guys." Cragen said smiling.

"Wait what's going on?" Fin asked, with a very confused Munch agreeing with him.

"Olivia is getting married." Elliot said through gritted teeth, but Olivia didn't notice. Everyone else on the other hand, did.

Olivia showed them the ring and and they oohed and ahhed.

"Liv he must be pretty good to have you say yes to him." Casey Novak said walking into the bullpen.

"Yeah he is a great guy. I think I love him."She smiled happily.

"Woah did Olivia Benson just say love?" Fin asked smiling. "Im happy for you baby girl."

Olivia laughed and everyone got back to work after a few more minutes of talking and jokes.

"Cap, I found something." Olivia said after everything had settled down.

"What did you find Liv?" Captain asked as Elliot walked over to see what was going on. "I noticed that our perp is right handed but the markings on the girls body show that the left hand is more dominant." Olivia said gesturing toward the pictures.

"I hadn't noticed that before. I think you're onto something." Captain said. "But we'll know when we get the prints back. "

Olivia and Elliot finally got the prints back around lunch time. They belonged to a man, Spencer Heckman. He was recently released from prison on rape charges. He raped a 13 year old, on her way home from school.

Olivia and Elliot were about to take their lunch break when Chas showed up. He came up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning baby." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Hey." Olivia smiled.

"Wanna go get lunch?" He asked. He loved her so much, every time he was away from her, his heart ached.

"I can't. Elliot and I have to work on our case. We just got a huge twist." She said. "I'm sorry. Wanna do dinner at my place?"

"I can't. I have the night shift again."Chas said. "Hey, I guess I will let you go. I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him on the lips.

Chas was leaving and someone ran into him. Kathy Stabler came bursting through the bullpen. She looked angry, no angry didn't describe it. She looked pissed! She walked right up to Elliot and gave him the death glare, but before she could say anything, he spoke. "

Kathy what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, annoyed.

"You bastard. I come home from dropping the kids off at school, and I see these laying on the table, your name already signed!" Kathy yelled, holding up the papers. Elliot stopped. He thought he grabbed them before he left. He knew he was in deep shit now. "You want a divorce Elliot?" Kathy asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

Olivia just stood there shocked. She knew that their marriage wasn't all gumdrops and rainbows but she didn't think they would get a divorce.

"Yes Kath. I'm sorry. It's just not working anymore." Elliot said. "Fine. Get your shit out of the house by tonight." Kathy said as she signed the papers and shoved them in Elliot's face. Kathy stormed out of the bullpen. Elliot sighed in relief. He was finally free of Kathy, but his heart had another owner Olivia. He didn't know how he could get free of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey El, did you get the chinese?" Olivia asked as she opened her apartment door. Elliot had been hanging out with her more, and more as the wedding got closer.

"Yeah I got it." Elliot said handing her the white carton. "So is Chas coming over tonight?"

"No. He has to work late." Olivia said half smiling. "But I think we need to talk." Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

"Okay, well. Finish eating and then we can talk." Elliot said as they watched tv. Elliot had no idea what she wanted to talk about. It worried him. What if she was pregnant? Or she was sick? What if she is quitting? All these questions ran through Elliot's mind .

Olivia was done with her food but Elliot seemed out of it. "El. You okay?"

"Yeah Liv. What do you need to talk about?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot then down at her hands. "Elliot, I'm moving with Chas. He got a great job offer in Columbia. We're leaving after the wedding." Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Liv, I am really happy for you guys." Elliot said looking down at his hands. "Why are you crying?" Elliot wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"I'm scared El. He wants me to be this perfect housewife who stays home and cleans, cooks, does laundry. Elliot, I don't know if I can do that!" Olivia said.

"You'll be fine. I know you will. Plus you will still have me around." Elliot said hugging her.

Soon they were watching a movie and they fell asleep like they do any other night. The apartment door swung open and Chas looked around the apartment. He came here after work to see Olivia then he would go back to his place and pack.

He saw Elliot and Olivia on the couch and felt jealous. She never laid with him like that. She was wrapped around him and he held her. Chas shook his head and went to wake them up. He lightly wiggled Olivia's shoulder but woke Elliot up.

"Hey man." Elliot said, but Chas didn't look happy. He knew that Elliot and her had nothing going on but he just didn't like it.

Elliot picks Olivia up and takes her back to her room. He gently laid her back down on her bed. "I love you Liv." Elliot whispered and kissed her forehead. One of his tears fell on her cheek which he kissed away. "I love you so much."

Olivia heard the door close and her mind was racing 100 miles a minute. Elliot loved her? She loved his for the longest time but now she was engaged and moving. Why did he tell her now?

Elliot left Olivia's apartment and went home to an empty one. He drank out of the bottle of Captain Morgan and didn't want to feel anything.

It was the day of the wedding and Olivia was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror as Elliot walked in. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. She was wearing a strapless dress with a beaded bodice and a princess style bottom. Her hair was in a bun but was curled and a lock of hair down on each side. She looked gorgeous and her make up was flawless.

"Liv you look beautiful." Elliot said smiling. "Here is something new." Elliot put a hair clip with small diamonds in her hair.

"Well that's good because you're my something old." Olivia teased as Elliot laughed.

"Whatever Liv. I better go out there and take my seat." Elliot winked at her as he left.

Cragen walked in as Elliot left asking Olivia if she was ready. They made their way down the aisle as the traditional hyme started playing. Everyone rose as the beautiful bride walked down the aisle.

4 Years Later  
"Olivia! Where the hell have you been?" Chas slurred as he walked into their bed room.

"Chas please be quiet. Tyson is trying to sleep, it's late." Olivia whispered.

"What did you say to me?" Chas yelled. He pushed Olivia into the wall.

"Please stop. " Olivia yelled.

Chas smacked her across her face and knocked her down. "You will treat me with respect. I will not be talked to like that. Do you hear me?" He reaches down and pulls her hair. She felt the blood fall from the side of her head and a cut on her lip.

"Yes." Olivia spits out as she wipes the blood from her lip.

Chas walked out of the room and she heard the apartment door close. This has been going on since their son, Tyson was born, which was about 3 years ago.

Olivia walked back to her son's room and woke her up. "Hey baby, we're gonna go on a little trip okay?"

"Momma?" Her son asked.

"We're gonna go away for a while. Can you pack some toys for me?" Olivia asked in her motherly voice.

"Yes momma!" Tyson said as he grabbed his Avengers book bag and put some toys in it.

Olivia walked down to her room and grabbed the 2 biggest suitcases she had. She packed most of her and her son's clothes, makeup, and anything else they would need.

"Mommy, sleep da car?" Tyson asked.

"Yes honey, can you go put your bookie in the car?" Olivia asks kissing his head.

"Mommy what wrong wif your face?" He asked as he kissed the cut on the side of her face.

"I fell honey. I got out of the shower and slipped and hit my head on the sink. But I'm okay." Olivia said.

"Mommy why ain't your hairs wet?" Tyson asked cocking his head to the side. He was smart for a 3 year old. He knew what was going on. "Was it daddy?"

"Honey, I'm okay. Let's just go okay?" Olivia smiled.

They took their stuff out to the car and buckled Tyson in his car seat. "Mommy TT!" TT was blanket, and it went every where with him.  
Olivia ran inside to grab the blanket, and she looked at the place which was her home for the past 4 years and decided she was done with it.

They started driving to the only place that she knew. New York. She started the drive and her son soon fell asleep. Olivia drove, until she hit DC and Tyson was up and he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Honey we're gonna go potty and get back on the road." Olivia said.

"Mommy, snackie pwease!?" He asked with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"How about some breakfast for when you wake up later? Poptart or a doughny (dough nut). Olivia asked as she grabbed a couple waters, tooth brushes, and other things.

"Cheetos!" Tyson said excitedly. "Mommy I gotta pee pee."

"Tyson no cheetos. you're not eating those for breakfast! Poptart or doughny?"  
"Poptart! Potty!" Tyson whined.

"Okay let's go potty." Olivia said as they went into nasty bathroom. "Don't touch the seat and I have some hand sanitizer so you don't have to use the sink okay?"

"Okay." They finished up in the bathroom and Olivia filled up her gas tank, and took all the money out of her account in the bank down the road.  
They started driving again. Olivia figured they had about 6 more hours until they reached New York. So Olivia got her son to go back to sleep.

Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hasn't in the past 4 years. "Hello?" rang through the receiver.

"Elliot. It's Olivia." She said.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elliot went right back into the same old thing.

"I'm coming to New York. You know - I gotta go. I'll call Fin or Casey." Olivia said

"Liv, wait. Come to the house. Please. I'll feel better if I know you're not staying in some sleazy hotel."Elliot reasoned.

"Okay, uh I'm about 2 hours away so I'll see you then." Olivia hung up.

She pulled up the long drive way and put her car in park. "Honey, this is my friend Elliot's house. Be good okay baby?"

"Yes mommy." He said as his mom brushed his shaggy brown hair. They stopped for breakfast earlier, instead of eating a poptart and brushed their teeth and changed.

Olivia walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. She waited a minute then the door swung open and she saw him. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi." She said but she didn't look at him.

"Hey Liv. Who's this?" Elliot smiled and crouched down to the little boys level. "What's your name?"

The boy hid behind his mother's leg and peeped a look at his mom and she gave her permission.

"I'm Tyson, momma calls me Ty." The boy said and smiled. "Dis my mommy."

"Yeah I kinda figured that." Elliot smiled. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. Can we talk?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Uh Ty think my son Eli is watching a movie in the living room" Elliot said as he led them into the living room.

Tyson was shy, but Eli wasn't. "Hi my name is Elliot Jr. but people usually call me Eli, and I'm 6 years old."

"Hi, I'm Tyson, call me Ty. I'm 3." He held up 3 fingers.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Eli asked. He nodded and he took he and they sat on the couch watching Despicable Me 2.

Elliot and Olivia walked out to the kitchen and she took one look at him and she broke down. "What happened?" Elliot asked as he hugged her.

"He hit me. He's been hitting me." Olivia said as she choked on her words. "Since he was born. He didn't really want kids."

"Oh Liv. I'm gonna beat the hell out of him." Elliot said. "I'm gonna kill him." He looked at the side of her head where the cut was. He ran his finger over it and look at her.

"Elliot, no. I'm filing for a divorce. I can't do this." Olivia said. "I think Ty and I are going to go look for a place today." Olivia said.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. I'm sure Eli will like the company." Elliot said.

"Uh I'm sure Kathy will love that." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Kathy hasn't called since that day she signed over her rights." Elliot said as he handed her a water.

"What?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Yeah she said she needed to live her life." Elliot said. His phone rang and he gave her a look, all she did was chuckle. She knew that this was how it worked. "Stabler."

Olivia pointed to the living room and Eli and Tyson were laying on the couch with a blanket sleeping. Olivia smiled to herself. This is what she always wanted, a great guy and kids who got along.

"Hey Liv, I gotta go to the station. I'm going to ask Maureen to baby sit Eli, do you wanna come with me?" Elliot asked as he saw their kids.

"Uh, I don't think so. I'm going to wait. I can baby sit Eli, they'll be fine. I promise." Olivia said.

"Okay. I'll be home around 6 or so. Cragen doesn't call me in from 6pm-7am so I'm home to have time with Eli. Feel free to do whatever." Elliot said.

"Elliot, we'll be okay. it's a couple hours. "Olivia said, he pulled her close and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Elliot whispered. Elliot smiled down at her. She was finally home, where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey what do you boys want for lunch?" Olivia asked as they were playing with monster trucks.

"Nuggets and fries!" Eli said and Tyson agreed.

Olivia went and looked for some of these things in the freezer and easily found them. Olivia suddenly heard the front door open and she went and saw the oldest Stabler kids in the living room.

"Eli where is dad and who's this?" Maureen asked worried.

"Daddy's at work and this is Ty. He's my new best friend!" Eli said excitedly.

"Hey guys." Olivia said sheepishly.

"Liv!" Kathleen yelled.

"Holy shit!" Dickie yelled.

"Watch your mouth dickwad." Lizzie said.

"Liv when did you get here?" They asked.

"This morning. Uh can I talk to you guys privately?" Olivia asked.

They agreed and sat in the dining room while Olivia put the food in the oven. She walked into the dining room and they all were looking at her.

"You guys are probably wondering why I'm here. I came back to NY because I'm leaving my husband. I came here because your dad is my best friend. My and Tyson will be leaving later, were going to look for an apartment."

"Liv I missed you so much!"Lizzie said as she hugged Olivia.

"We all missed you." Kathleen said.

"I missed you guys so much. So how's every one?" Olivia asked.

"I'm in the Police Academy. Plus I got a new girl her names Lily. " Dickie said. He was 20.

"I just graduated from Law school. I'm a lawyer at a law firm in Jersey. No man for me." Kathleen said. Who was going to be 23 in a month.

"Just got my 4 year degree in psychology, I'm with a guy named Bradley" Maureen said. She just turned 26.

"Yeah I have no man. Uh but I am becoming a journalist." Lizzie said smiling . She was 20 also.

"You guys are so grown up. I missed you guys." Olivia said.

"Mommy potty!" Tyson said and held his pants.

"Okay honey, the potty is right here." Olivia walked him to the bathroom. "Wash your hands mister."

Tyson rolled his eyes and Olivia went back into the dining room. "Liv your son is so cute." Kathleen said.

"Thanks. He's a handful." Olivia chuckled.

"Mommy guess what? I no wash my hands!" Tyson chuckled. Olivia gave him a stern look. " Just kidding!"

Olivia smiled and picked him up. He started laughing. "Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

The Stabler kids smiled. They knew one day that she would be a great mom. She was always there for them, and they would be there for her.

"Mommy I kiss your boo boo make it better?" Tyson asked.

"Sure baby." Olivia smiled sadly. Tyson kissed it and he ran off to play with Eli.

The Stabler kids just watched. "Liv , what happened?" Maureen asked.

" My husband. He hit me. " Olivia said.

"I'll kill him." Dickie said. Olivia realized that he looked and sounded so much like Elliot.

Olivia shook her head. "Your dad and I'm sure the guys will try and do that."

"Dad talks about you a lot." Kath said.

"Yeah it's always. Liv did this or Liv did that. I miss Liv. Maybe I'll call her. No I won't she's happy." Dickie mocked.

Olivia smiled as she fed the kids. "Well Liv well see you soon. I gotta go back to campus."

Lizzie said. They all left and Olivia went and sat on the couch.

They all took a nap. When Elliot came back, he saw them all sleeping. Eli was on one side of Olivia and Tyson was on the other.

Elliot went upstairs to change. He ran back downstairs and smiled at them. "Hey El."

"I didn't mean to wake you." Elliot said.

"It's okay. Can we talk?" Olivia asked.

Olivia followed Elliot out to the kitchen. "I just wanted you to know that I found a place and me and Ty are gonna go check it out tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Oh. You sure you have to go? I like living with you." Elliot smiled. He pulled her into a hug. "I did you a favor. Well I think it is. "

"Tell me!"Olivia said.

"I talked to Casey Novak to see if she would do a divorce case and she asked for who. I told her an old friend. She said she was up for it." Elliot said.

"Aw El! Thank you so much. You've helped me so much." Olivia said wiping her tears.

"Liv, I need to tell you something." Elliot said. Olivia bit her lip and looks up at him. "I think-I know that I!"

"Mommy." Tyson ran out into the kitchen with Eli right behind him.

"Yes honey?" Olivia asked.

"Scary dream." Tyson said sadly.

"What happened in It?" Olivia asked.

"Daddy hurted you nd he took me and ran away. Mommy I scared."He cried.

"Baby that's not going to happen. I pinky promise." Olivia said. He grabbed her pinky and kissed it as it locked.

"Hey little man. What's up" Elliot asked Tyson.

"Not much dude. " Tyson laughed as Elliot tickled him. " Elliot you be my new daddy?"

Elliot looked at Olivia who had a shocked expression. "Uh I have an idea. Why don't you go put on your shoes and we can out to dinner together." Elliot said.

"El I'm sorry. Him and his dad have never had a good relationship. I think it's because you show him more attention than he did."

"Hey don't worry about it. He's a kid." Elliot said .

"Still. I'll talk to him later." Olivia said.

"You don't have to. He's 3 years old. I'm sure that he knows who his dad is and that he loves him."

"But Chas doesn't love him. He told me he never wanted kids. Elliot he forced me. He -" Olivia got tears in her eyes.

"Liv he raped you." Elliot said.

"No. we were married. It's not rape." Olivia said.

"Yes it is." Elliot said hugging her. "Married or not, it doesn't make a difference. You of all people should know that."

"No please just can we let it go?" She asked.

Elliot left it alone, for now. He was going to talk to her. They went out to dinner and everything was going great. After dinner Eli suggested that they go to Dave and Busters. It was like Chuck E. Cheese but better. Olivia and Elliot played games and he won tickets.

"What do you want Liv?" He asked as he stood behind her at the counter.

"El, get something for the kids." Olivia said.

"We'll take the big giraffe." He looked at Olivia. "I know giraffes are your favorite. " Olivia smiled as he handed her the giraffe and put his hand around her waist. She smiled to herself and they grabbed the boys who were playing ski ball.

5 Days Later

Olivia was walking up the steps to the bullpen. She hasn't been here since she left, 4 years ago. She walks inside to the elevators. They were outside the bullpen when she saw him.

"Mommy what's here?" Tyson asked.

"Why don't you go see if Elliot wants to go to lunch?" Olivia said. Tyson ran into the squadroom and ran up to Elliot. "I'm gonna talk to someone."

"Hey little man. Where is mommy?" Elliot asked as he picked him up.

"Cool" He said as he pointed to Elliots handcuffs which were on the desk.

"Hey El, who's the squirt?" Fin asked.

"This is Tyson." Elliot said.

"Can I get a bad guy?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know Ty. Mommy might not like that." Elliot said.

"My mommy used a be police officer." Tyson said.

Outside the by the elevators, Olivia was talking to someone she didn't expect to be there.

"Chas what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I came here to get my wife and son." Chas said.

"I am divorcing you." Olivia spat.

"That's what you think. I'll make your life hell." Chas said.

"It has been hell since I've married you." Olivia said. Chas quickly grabbed her and slapped her.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Munch asked. "It sounded like a yelp."

They all went out to see Chas yelling at Olivia. "YOU'RE MY WIFE. I OWN YOU." Chas yelled.

Elliot set Tyson down and went and grabbed Olivia. "Elliot get the hell away." Chas said reaching for Olivia.

"I am going to kill you." Elliot said through gritted teeth. Olivia ran over and picked up Tyson. Fin and Munch stood there not believing what was going on.

"Elliot don't." Olivia whispered.

After everything calmed down, Elliot ran to the soda machine to grab Ty a drink because he was thirsty. Other officers had escorted Chas out and Elliot ran back inside to see Olivia talking to Fin and Munch. "So how long have you been back?" Fin asked.

"About 6 days. I've been staying with Elliot." She said as Tyson played with crayons. She looked at Tyson sadly. He was so confused.

"He is a good kid." Fin said.

"Thanks, I tried. " Olivia smiled sadly.

"Stabler take Fin and - woah what the hell is going on?" Don asked as he came out of the

office.

"Mouth Don." Elliot said as he pointed to the little boy who was coloring.

"Benson is that you?" Don asked as he walked to them.

"Yeah Cap." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"Where have you been?" Cragen asked.

"I just got back a few days ago. I've been staying with El." Olivia said. "Don this is Tyson. Ty, sweetie can you say Hi to Don?"

"Hi." Tyson said as he sat on Elliots lap. He whispered something in Elliott's ear and Elliot smiled down at him and nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. They smiled at each other and did a fist bump.

"Liv you ready for lunch?" Elliot asked as he looked at Don who said he could take the day.

"Yeah let's go." Olivia said. "El, can you take Ty. I'll be right out, I just need to talk to Don." They waited outside as Olivia looked at Don." I don't know how to say this but..."

"Yes I would love for you to come back." Don said, Olivia smiled, 'Bad-Ass Benson' was back.


End file.
